El precio de nuestros errores
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: Juraron amarse y prometieron estar juntos por ro en algun momento cometieron errores irreparables que los llevaron a separarse. Ahora solo les quedaba la amargura de lo que no fue, y el producto de aquel amor que se tuvieron.
1. Chapter 1

**El precio de nuestros errores.**

**Este FanFic lo escribí ya hace casi 4 años, fue la primera historia corta que hice y también con la que descubrí que el género dramático/Trágico es uno de los que más me gustan; sin embargo, me comía muchas tildes, no le daba tanta importancia a pulir toda la trama y la redacción era pésima. No digo que ahora sea como escritora la octava maravilla del mundo, sigo teniendo muchos errores y meto la pata cada rato, reconozco que como beta reader soy pésima, no porque no sepa poner tildes, pero sí porque a veces por más que reviso y reviso no encuentro errores, hasta que entonces pasa mucho tiempo, los vuelvo a leer y ya los veo jaja.**

**Cualquier error que vean, siéntanse libres de comentarlo para corregirlo.**

**Ahora sí, espero les guste el primer capítulo.**

Como ocurría cada dos fines de semana, Motoki se encontraba despidiendo a su hija y aconsejándole que se portara bien con su madre. Desde que la pequeña Sayuri había nacido, hacía ya seis años, ésta vivía con Motoki y para ella no debería representar un trauma el que sus padres no vivieran juntos, ya que nunca había vivido con ambos, pero desde hacía un año en que Motoki había contraído nupcias con Wanda Nishimura, su pequeña hija le reclamaba que no se hubiera casado con su madre para vivir los tres juntos, como suelen hacer otros niños con sus dos padres

-Princesa por favor, pórtate bien y no hagas muchas travesuras.- Dijo Motoki a su pequeña, que era como un mini clon de su madre. Para su edad era una niña alta, de cabello castaño, las mismas facciones de Makoto, lo único que parecía haber heredado de él era el color azul de sus ojos.

-Sí, Otou-san, te voy a extrañar mucho.- Respondió la pequeña niña de manera cariñosa.

Motoki finalmente despidió a su hija con un abrazo y un beso. Su bella esposa también se acercó a despedirse de Sayuri, después, la empleada doméstica llevó a la pequeña niña Furuhata fuera de la casa donde su madre la espera. No es como que Motoki fuera millonario, pero afortunadamente en lo económico le iba muy bien, no tenía mucho tiempo que acababa de terminar la especialidad de Cardiología y trabajaba en el Hospital Metropolitano de Tokio, lo mismo que su esposa, quien era pediatra, así que bien podían darse algunos lujos, como tener empleada domestica y vivir en una buena zona en Tokio. Motoki se asomó por la ventana, viendo como su hija se reunía con Makoto en un abrazo. Desde que había ganado el juicio en que él se quedara con la custodia de Sayuri, nunca más la había vuelto a ver de frente ni a hablar con ella, se limitaba a verla por la ventana cada quince días, y cuando quería comunicarle algo, era su empleada doméstica quien hacía el papel de mensajera entre ambos.

-¿La extrañas?- Se sorprendió al escuchar a su esposa que lo sacó de su ensoñamiento.

Se sintió mal ante el cuestionamiento de Reika. Su esposa era una hermosa, exitosa y buena mujer que no se merecía que la sombra de Makoto estuviera siempre en medio de ambos. Le tenía aprecio, había mucho en común ya que los dos eran médicos, en la cama era muy buena pero la realidad era que se había casado con ella porque de alguna u otra manera le recordaba a Makoto. Físicamente se le parecía mucho.

-Por supuesto.- Respondió Motoki.- Como no extrañar a mi pequeña Sayuri.

Reika esbozó una sonrisa forzada. Así como Motoki fingía que el cuestionamiento que le había hecho era sobre Sayuri, así mismo ella fingía que no se daba cuenta de que aún amaba a Makoto. Reika lo amaba, en verdad que adoraba a su marido y a la pequeña Sayuri, pero más de una vez se había sentido arrepentida de haberse casado con él, de creer que con el tiempo ella le haría olvidar a Makoto.

-0-0-0-

Makoto nada más ver salir a su pequeña Sayuri, sonrió y se acercó a ella, recibiéndola con abrazos y besos. Le dolía no poder ver a su hija tanto como quería, pero desgraciadamente, Motoki era muy estricto con los días de visita. No le permitía que se la llevara consigo los días que no estaban señalados en el calendario, ni que visitara su casa. Los fines de semana en que se la llevaba, tenía que soportar que la sirvienta de Motoki estuviera haciéndole constantes llamadas para cerciorarse de que Sayuri estaba bien a su cargo. No la consideraba una buena madre, y tenía que reconocer que era su culpa. Era ella quien había fallado como esposa y como mamá.

Desde que se había divorciado de Motoki, hacía seis años, jamás entonces le había vuelto a ver en persona. Sólo había visto una fotografía de él en la sección de sociales de un periódico en el cual se anunciaba que contraería nupcias. Aquel día, Makoto había llorado mucho al recordar sus errores. Al saber que lo había perdido para siempre.

-¡Okka-san, te extrañe mucho!- Exclamó la niña besándole las mejillas.

-¡Mi niña, mi pequeña hermosa, yo también te extrañe muchísimo!.- Respondió Makoto.- ¿Qué quieres comer pequeña, hamburguesas o pizza?.

-Se me antoja una hamburguesa con papas fritas, pero también quiero que me hagas sushi y un pastel de queso y cerezas, nadie cocina tan rico como tú.

_10 años atrás._

_Makoto, quien vestía el uniforme en color gris del colegio "Private Girls T.A.", se encontraba esa noche lluviosa afuera de una lujosa casa que se encontraba en una de las zonas más caras de Tokio._ _Las gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza del cielo, al igual que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas. De vez en cuando volteaba a la casa paterna. Sabía que en cualquier momento podía regresar atrás pero no estaba dispuesta a pagar tan alto precio._

_De pronto, miro el auto de Motoki estacionarse en la acera de enfrente, bajó del auto y al acercarse a ella la estrechó en un abrazo. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que iba a ocurrir en adelante, del futuro incierto, pero si Motoki estaba a su lado entonces se sentía más segura._

_-¡Mi amor!…¿Qué tienes, porque tienes esa cara?- Cuestionó Motoki.- ¿Tus padres se enteraron de nuestro noviazgo?_

_Makoto se quedó pensativa por un momento, con los ojos fijos en su novio. Hacía exactamente ocho meses que lo había conocido gracias a una fiesta organizada en casa de Darien Chiba, el novio de su amiga Rei. Aquél día, Rei le había pedido que la acompañara a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Darien, ella se había negado poniendo uno y mil pretextos, pero la obstinada Rei Hino la había convencido diciéndole que se sentiría incomoda estando solamente con los amigos universitarios de su novio, por lo que finalmente Makoto había accedido. Esa noche había conocido a Motoki y también había sido la primera vez que tenía sexo. A las semanas de conocerse y de una vida sexual muy activa, él le había pedido ser su novia. Ella había aceptado. Durante esos ocho meses había sentido que viviera en un cuento de hadas, hasta que el cuento se convirtió en pesadilla cuando le tuvo que confesar a sus padres que estaba embarazada._

_-Motoki…estoy embarazada.- Dijo la joven entre lágrimas.- Cuando se los dije a mis padres me corrieron, me dijeron que si no abortaba no me querían ver más en la vida. Tampoco quieren que me case contigo._

_Motoki no se sorprendió mucho al saber que los padres de Makoto no le quisieran como yerno. Si bien los padres de su novia no eran millonarios, si vivían muy bien, podían darse lujos como tener a su hija en una escuela privada; en cambio él tenía que trabajar de mesero los fines de semana porque el dinero de la beca no era suficiente como para cubrir sus estudios universitarios y gastos extras._

_Por un momento, al saber que sería papá sintió que se le cerraba el mundo, un hijo no era algo que estuviera en sus planes; pero asumió su nueva realidad. Se sintió culpable por sólo penar en él. Amaba a Makoto, de verdad que la amaba y no pensaba dejarla sola con aquel problema. _

_-Mako-chan. No llores, este no es el fin del mundo.- Le dijo Motoki mientras le sacaba las __lágrimas- Te amo y te prometo que no te dejare sola. Tú y nuestro hijo estarán bien._

_-¿No estás molesto?_

_-Asustado sí.- Respondió Motoki.- Pero sé que podremos con esto._

_-0-0-0-_

Había pasado una hora desde que Makoto se hubiera reunido con su pequeña Sayuri, quien no había tardado mucho en decidirse por ir a un reconocido restaurante de hamburguesas que también tenía área de juegos para niños.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Okka-san?- Preguntó Sayuri cuando terminó de comer lo último que quedaba de sus patatas fritas.

-Claro que sí pequeña.

-¿Por qué tú no vives conmigo y con Otou-san?... Muchos niños viven con ambos.

Aquella no era pregunta fácil de responder… ¿Cómo decirle a su hija la razón por la que ella y Otou-San ya no estaban juntos? Sabía que algún día, cuando Sayuri fuera grande lo más probable era que se enterara de la verdad. Le daba miedo que su hija la juzgara cuando un día se enterara del imperdonable error que había cometido, pero aún no era tiempo de explicar aquellos detalles a una niña de seis años.

-0-0-0-

Motoki salió de la cama ante la desesperación de no poder conciliar el sueño. De nuevo la culpa y el remordimiento le impedían poder dormir, así que salió de su habitación para dirigirse al cuarto de estudio. Al entrar se sentó tras el escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones que siempre mantenía cerrados bajo llave y lo primero que miró fue una fotografía cortada a la mitad. En la fotografía él cargaba a un bebe rubio en sus brazos, lucia más joven que ahora, entonces era evidente que acababa de dejar la adolescencia. Aquellos tiempos solía estar agotado tanto por sus estudios como por el exceso de trabajo pero entonces no había rastro de amargura en su mirada.

-Kishiro.- Susurró en voz baja.

_10 años atrás…_

_Al entrar a casa, tras un largo día en la universidad, Motoki se dirigió a la recamara que compartía con Makoto, donde se encontró con que Serena Tsukino estaba de visita en casa. Le estaba muy agradecido por estar al pendiente de Makoto y de su hijo que acababa de nacer hace una semana, pues no tenían tanto tiempo de conocerse._

_-Buenos tardes Serena.- Saludó Motoki, dirigiéndose después a su esposa quien estaba en cama cargando a Kishiro que dormía en sus brazos._

_-¡Los extrañe tanto!- Exclamó Motoki después de besar a su esposa._

_-Y nosotros a ti.- Respondió Makoto.- ¿Qué tal tu día?_

_-Cansado.- Respondió Motoki.- Pero por ti y Kishiro vale la pena esforzarse._

_-Verás que tan pronto pase la cuarentena me buscaré un trabajo.- Respondió Makoto._

_-¡Claro que no lo harás!- Exclamó Motoki.- ¿Quién crees que cuidará de nuestro bebe entonces?... Además va a ser muy pesado cuando entres a la universidad._

_ -¿Universidad?... Por favor Motoki, eso no va a ser posible. Los planes de la universidad los voy a tener que postergar. Es mi deber ayudarte._

_-Pero yo no quiero que dejes tus sueños de lado.- Dijo Motoki.- Buscare otro trabajo y tú iras a la universidad._

_-Sera muy pesado para ti._

_-Pero no será para toda la vida.- Dijo Motoki.- Algún día seré médico y entonces cuando pueda darte lo que te mereces sabré que este esfuerzo valió la pena._

-0-0-0-

Al no poder dormir, Makoto se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el tocador. El espejo le devolvió una imagen de su rostro. A sus 27 años aún era joven y hermosa, pero en sus verdes ojos se reflejaban el dolor y el remordimiento. Abrió uno de los cajones y lo primero que vio le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta. Una fotografía en la cual Motoki y ella se encontraban sentados en un sofá. En la fotografía él la tomaba de la mano y cargaba a Kishiro.

_Algunos años atrás…_

_Tres años después de que Kishiro naciera, las cosas no eran fáciles para el joven matrimonio Furuhata. En lo económico vivían muy apretados ya que sólo Motoki trabajaba. La relación de pareja también se estaba volviendo muy monótona. Cada día parecía siempre igual al otro; Motoki por las mañanas trabajaba medio tiempo en una cafetería, después de salir iba a casa a comer algo y rápidamente salía camino a la facultad de Medicina donde pasaba su tiempo. En cuanto a los fines de semana, tampoco los tenía libres pues solía trabajar en la barra de un night club y el tiempo libre era para estudiar._

_Después de recoger a Kishiro, Makoto tenía que ir a casa para hacer la limpieza de su casa y despedirse de Motoki, que rápidamente llegaba a comer después de trabajar por las mañanas en una cafetería, para enseguida irse corriendo a la facultad de medicina._

_Aquella situación, a Makoto se le estaba haciendo más difícil que a su marido. Él la había convencido de que no trabajara con el argumento de que alguien debía cuidar de Kishiro, pues aunque Rei se lo cuidaba por las mañanas, que era cuando Makoto iba a la universidad, el resto del día no podía dejarlo solo y las guarderías no eran baratas. En algún momento aquella situación se hizo insoportable, Motoki ya había perdido los detalles con ella, ya no le regalaba rosas, ya no le decía que la amaba y más de una vez tuvieron discusiones en las que ella le reclamaba que seguro debía estarle siendo infiel y él terminaba harto de hacerle ver que no era cierto. _

_Así, un buen día en que habían discutido, Makoto tras dejar al pequeño Kishiro en el Kinder Garden se fue a caminar por el centro comercial. Se detuvo de pronto frente a un aparador contemplando los preciosos vestidos de una tienda de reconocida marca y por un momento añoró las épocas en que gastaba el dinero que su padre le daba sin pensar en nada. Aquellas épocas en que no se preocupaba más que por verse linda las echaba de menos, aunque más añoraba al Motoki de sus primeros años de relación._

_-¿Qué hace una mujer tan bella sola en el centro comercial?_

_Al escuchar aquella voz varonil, Makoto volteó a su derecha y miró a un apuesto hombre sonriéndole. Vestía de traje negro, usaba lentes obscuros y tenía largo cabello castaño. Se sintió alagada de que el dueño de aquella voz le recordara que era una mujer atractiva. _

_-Sólo miraba los vestidos.- Dijo Makoto.- ¡Qué pase buen día, señor!_

_Makoto se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino, pero entonces aquel hombre la tomó del brazo y susurró en su oído:_

_-Sí te gusta el vestido puedo comprártelo._

_-No, muchas gracias.- Respondió Makoto ofendida._

_-Espera, al menos permíteme invitarte a tomar una taza de café.- Insistió el joven._

_-Soy casada.- Respondió ella._

_El hombre esbozó una sonrisa que a Makoto le pareció demasiado sexy, invitándola a lo prohibido._

_-Sólo te estoy invitando a tomar un café, preciosa._

_Aceptar aquella invitación a tomar un café con Masato Sanjoi fue el principio de su más grande error, el cual le costó muy caro. A los pocos días de haberlo conocido empezó una relación con él a escondidas de Motoki, en la cual también estuvo incluido el sexo. Aquel idilio duró sólo tres meses, pues un día Masato Sanjoi le pidió que se fuera con él lejos de Tokio, dejando a Kishiro y a Motoki. _

_A Makoto la propuesta le había sorprendido, no esperaba que Masato quisiera tenerla a su lado como algo más que una amante, incluso Motoki, estaba volviendo a ser el mismo hombre apasionado y cariñoso de cuando recién se conocieron, nuevamente la estaba enamorando, y ella se sentía tan arrepentida, que había considerado en esos días hablar con Masato para ponerle fin a su relación. Ni loca pensaba abandonar a su adorable hijo ni al hombre que tanto amaba; pero aquel desliz con un miembro de la Yakuza le costó demasiado caro._

**Notas de Autor: Primer capítulo terminado. Esta historia ya la había subido hace cuatro años pero le hice arreglos técnicos y le corté relleno innecesario. Sin más que decir, agradezco enormemente a quienes me dejaron sus valiosos review: Nick Rivers, Marina Quino, Mario, Llanca, Ana de Diamante, Wolfgang, Patty Ramirez, Arekusa-san, Lucely y Raven Tenoh.**

**Saludos y besos.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	2. FINAL

**Las consecuencias de nuestros errores**

**Capítulo Final.**

Era ya domingo por la noche, por lo que el fin de semana se podía decir que había llegado a su fin, así como también el tiempo que Makoto podía permitirse pasar con su pequeña Sayuri. Al estacionarse frente a la residencia de su ex marido, vio salir a Kasumi, que como cada quince días esperaba por la niña.

Al bajar del auto y abrirle a su hija la puerta para que hiciera lo mismo, Makoto se agachó a su altura, dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Sayuri, te quiero mucho.- Dijo Makoto a su hija.- Sé niña buena y pórtate bien… ¿De acuerdo?

Sayuri asintió pero como siempre en la expresión de su rostro infantil se reflejó la tristeza de tener que separarse de su madre, pues pese a que no la miraba a diario, sí solía hablar por teléfono con ella casi todo los días y casi siempre sentía necesitarla.

-Okka-san, quédate en casa.- Pidió la niña con voz entrecortada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

De los ojos de Sayuri, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, muchas veces okka-san y otou-san le habían dicho que no llorara, que ambos le querían aunque no estuvieran juntos, pero separarse de su madre era tan doloroso, como inexplicable le era que no pudiera verla más tiempo o que otou-san y ella no se hablaran.

-Eso no es posible, pequeña… pero te prometo que mañana te hablaré por teléfono… ¿Vale?... Y en quince días que nos veamos te prepararé pastel de chocolate.

-No quiero pastel de chocolate… yo sólo quiero que te quedes.- Suplicó Sayuri con tanto sentimiento que Makoto se sintió aún más culpable de sus pecados pasados.

-Tú no me… no me quieres.- Dijo Sayuri manoteando cuando Makoto trató de abrazarla.

-Princesa… no digas eso, claro que te quiero.

-¡No!- Exclamó Sayuri.- Si me quisieras vivirías con Otou-San y conmigo.

Makoto trató de hablar con su pequeña, de querer explicarle de alguna manera, que a su mente infantil fuera entendible, que ella y papá no podían estar juntos, pero Sayuri se alejó de su lado, entrando rápidamente en casa aprovechando que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta.

Al verla alejarse, Makoto sintió que el corazón se le rompía en pedazos, de por sí ya era doloroso saber que Motoki la odiaba, ahora también tenía que cargar con el desprecio y los reproches de su hija, pero una vocecilla interior le decía que lo tenía merecido, que ese castigo era poco comparado con el dolor y el miedo que su pequeño Kisihiro debió haber sentido cuando por su culpa la venganza de Masato Sanjoi había caído sobre él.

_6 años atrás…_

_Makoto gritaba y trataba inútilmente de separar a su marido y a su ex amante que en aquel momento se golpeaban el uno al otro; Motoki queriendo defenderla de Masato que había ido para querer llevársela con él a la fuerza bajo amenazas, y Masato por sentirse herido en su orgullo al saber que ella al final había puesto fin a aquella relación adúltera porque decía amar a su marido._

_Makoto estaba asustada creyendo que se matarían, pero entonces, de una patrulla que había pasado, bajaron dos policías separando a ambos hombres._

_-¡No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi mujer!- Exigió Motoki, tratando inútilmente de separarse de los dos policías que lo estaban deteniendo._

_Masato, quien en ese momento también estaba sujeto por dos policías, lejos de molestarse esbozó una sonrisa burlona._

_-Pues hasta hace poco le encantaba que me acercara mucho… es buena en la cama, debemos reconocer._

_La rabia y el orgullo herido en Motoki provocaron que se separará de los dos policías que trataban de detenerlo para evitar que tuviera un arranque de violencia, quería matar a aquel que había tocado a su mujer, pero entonces escuchó el llanto y la voz de Kishiro que salió de casa. Probablemente los gritos habían provocado que su hijo despertara._

_Masato finalmente se retiró sin oponer resistencia, al igual que los policías que les advirtieron que se los llevarían detenidos de seguir dando problemas. Al quedarse solos, de nuevo Makoto y Motoki entraron en casa, ella llevó al pequeño a la habitación quedándose a su lado hasta que se durmiera; mientras que él se quedó en la sala, aún sin poder asimilar que su mujer lo hubiera traicionado._

_Makoto aún entre lágrimas, se encontró con el rostro golpeado de su marido y la dureza de su mirada, en la que podía ver reflejados sentimientos de tristeza, enojo, rabia, decepción._

_Para Motoki, había sido duro tener que descubrir el engaño de Makoto, durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos, él jamás le había sido infiel pese a que se le habían presentado muchas oportunidades, se esforzaba estudiando y trabajando para algún día poder darles una mejor calidad de vida a ella y a su hijo… ¿Y todo para qué?... ¿Para que a final de cuentas ella no valorara su esfuerzo?_

_-Motoki.- Escuchó de pronto la voz de Makoto que lo hizo abandonar sus pensamiento._

_Al voltear a verla, se confundía de nuevo y dudaba ante lo que debía hacer con su matrimonio, aún la amaba, no quería dejarla, pero en su orgullo de hombre le dolía saber que se había acostado con otro, que aquel hombre podía darle muchos lujos que él pese a sus esfuerzos no podía darle._

_-¿Por qué tuviste que hacerme esto?- Preguntó mientras apretaba los puños hasta lastimarse, tratando de contener su furia.- ¿En qué momento dejaste de amarme?... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas harta de mí?_

_-Yo nunca dejé de amarte ni me harté de ti._

_-¿A no?- Esbozó Motoki una sonrisa amarga.- ¿Entonces como por qué te revolcaste con él?... ¿Lo amabas?... ¿Te cogía mejor?... ¿Por dinero?... ¿O por las tres cosas?_

_Makoto negó con un movimiento de cabeza, pues las lágrimas le impedían poder decirlo con palabras lo que quería gritar._

_¡Estúpido ego machista el de Motoki!... Al final como todo hombre, se sentía herido en su ego por pensar que otro podría gustarle más a su esposa en la cama … pero estaba muy equivocado, si Makoto le había engañado no era porque le gustara mas el sexo con Masato, ni tampoco por el dinero, tampoco había sido porque amara a su amante; la razón de su infidelidad, y que parecía que Motoki no entendía, era la soledad y el abandono en el que desde hace mucho tiempo se sentía._

_-Tú… tú ya no me tomabas en cuenta.- Reclamó ella._

_-¿Cómo que no te tomaba en cuenta?- Preguntó Motoki molesto.- Y todas las noches desvelándome, acudiendo con sueño a la facultad y metido en el trabajo los fines de semana por ti y te atreves a decir que no te tomaba en cuenta._

_-Pero ya no me decías que me amas, ni me escuchabas, no me prestabas atención ni me dedicabas un minuto de tu tiempo… ÉL único maldito momento en que podía sentir que aún sentías algo por mí es cuando cogíamos… y a veces ya ni siquiera me buscabas para eso._

_Motoki se quedó entonces pensativo ante las palabras de su esposa y no tuvo como darle la contra, tenía que reconocer que era verdad, desde hace mucho tiempo ignoraba a Makoto porque salía de casa de prisa, y cuando estaba ahí se la pasaba estudiando; en los únicos momentos en que le prestaba toda su atención o le dedicaba palabras cariñosas era cuando hacían el amor, aunque desde hace mucho tiempo ni siquiera la buscaba para eso, pues el trabajo y la universidad lo dejaban agotado. Comprendió entonces, que aunque sus faltas no justificaban la infidelidad de Makoto, sí habían sido motivo para que ella buscara atención y cariño en otro hombre._

_-Perdón.- Susurró Motoki, sentándose a su lado y pasando un brazo por alrededor de sus hombros._

_Makoto volteó a verlo a los ojos, pero en sus pupilas ya no había rencor, tan sólo un sentimiento de culpa y tristeza._

_-También es mi culpa.- Dijo Motoki limpiándole las lágrimas.- Y quiero que sepas que te amo todavía._

_-¿Me perdonarás?_

_-Si tú me perdonas haberme alejado de ti, entonces yo también puedo perdonar tu infidelidad.- Dijo Motoki.- Comencemos de nuevo, amor mío._

_Los labios de ambos se encontraron en un dulce beso, que les hizo sentirse mejor que la primera vez que se habían besado, sus corazones latían violentamente al mismo tiempo y entonces él la levantó entre sus brazos, llevándola a la cama donde después de mucho tiempo hicieron el amor. Entonces él le había provocado gemir con cada beso o caricia y le había hecho sentir que ardía de placer cuando con frenesí la tocaba. Aquella noche, su Motoki había sido mejor amante que el Motoki que le había hecho el amor cuando recién se conocieron, no sabía si algo en él hubiera cambiado, o si fueran las emociones de ambos que estaban a flor de piel._

_-0-0-0-_

Motoki se encontraba sentado en un sofá de la sala con Sayuri sentada en sus piernas, trataba de consolarla, explicándole de mil manera que tanto él como Makoto la amaban pese a estar separados, pero Sayuri a su tierna edad no comprendía que a veces hay situaciones que provocan que dos personas adultas dejen de hablarse, aún cuando muchas veces exista tanto amor de por medio.

Escuchó de pronto que el timbre de la puerta sonaba, Kasumi, la chica que le ayudaba con la limpieza, ya se había retirado, y él le pidió a Sayuri que subiera a su habitación, prometiéndole que en un momento iría a su lado para leerle un cuento. La pequeña así lo hizo, subió las escaleras perdiéndose de su vista, y él fue a abrir la puerta, esperando encontrarse con cualquier persona, menos con Makoto, que entonces después de muchos años estaba de pie frente a él.

Al mirarla, un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados se apoderaron de su alma, al encontrarse con aquellos ojos color esmeralda, fue como si el tiempo volviera atrás, haciéndole sentir la emoción y el amor que en él había nacido desde el momento en que ella llegó a su vida; al mismo tiempo, también sintió odio hacia ella, no tanto por el hecho de que le hubiera sido infiel, en su momento creía habérselo perdonado, pero lo que jamás podría perdonarle era que por sus acciones y no tener cuidado de con quien se metía, Kishiro hubiera tenido que morir de manera tan cruel y despiadada; después recordó el juicio por la custodia de Sayuri, donde él había alegado que Makoto no era buen ejemplo como madre al exponer a sus hijos al peligro metiéndose con miembros de la Yakuza, juicio que él había ganado y que creía que le daría un poco de satisfacción al humillar a los Kino, que ni con todas sus influencias habían podido hacer algo para que Makoto se quedara con la custodia de la niña, pero claro, haber ganado esa victoria no le había dado satisfacción alguna, pues desgraciadamente quien mas estaba sufriendo era su hija.

-¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa?- Preguntó Motoki, mirándola con todo el resentimiento que le guardaba.

-Sayuri olvidó una de sus muñecas en el auto.

-Dásela en quince días cuando de nuevo te toque verla.

-¿No me puedes permitir ver a mi hija al menos un momento?- Preguntó Makoto molesta.

-Una mujerzuela como tú no debería tener derecho a nada, no deberías ser madre.

Makoto sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas ante las duras palabras de Motoki… ¿Por qué después de tantos años tenía que seguir lastimándola?... ¿No era ya suficiente castigo cargar con la culpa de la muerte de Kishiro y no poder tener a Sayuri a su lado todos los días?

-¿Lloras?…Como si con llorar remediarás tus errores, como si con eso pudieras traer a la vida a Kishiro…¿Recuerdas a nuestro Kishiro, cuando lo llevábamos al cine o al parque de diversiones, o cuando le dábamos las buenas noches antes de dormir?

-¡Basta de hablarme así, Motoki, no tienes derecho a…

-¿Recuerdas que Kishiro quería tener una hermanita?- La interrumpió Motoki.- Lástima que no conoció a Sayuri. Todo por tu culpa… ¡Nunca te voy a perdonar que por tu culpa Kishiro haya muerto, jamás te perdonaré que Masato, tu maldito amante haya matado a nuestro hijo!

Makoto se alejó llorando y subió al auto, Motoki por un momento tuvo el impulso de querer ir tras ella, decirle que la amaba, que la extrañaba cada día de su existencias y que deseaba perdonarla… ¿Pero para qué hacerlo?... Por mucho amor que albergara por Makoto, jamás podría olvidar que por su causa Kishiro había muerto de una manera horrible.

Al ver el auto perderse de su vista las lágrimas empañaron sus mirada, preguntándose como hubieran sido las cosas si Kishiro siguiera vivo, entonces bien podría haber superado la infidelidad de Makoto y serían felices.

_6 años atrás…_

_Dentro del cementerio sintoísta, Motoki se encontraba hincado frente a la tumba donde estaba inscrito el nombre de su adorado hijo: Kishiro Furuhata._

_Aún podía recordar con horror cuando la profesora del kínder-garden le había llamado para hacerle saber que unos hombres armados hab__ían entrado al salón de clases y con amenazas y a la fuerza se habían llevado a su hijo. Las horas en que lo buscaron, habían sido hasta entonces las más largas de su vida, por su pequeño habría sido capaz de ofrecer su vida a Masato Sanjoi para que sobre él recayera la venganza producto de que Makoto hubiera dejado a aquel hombre, pero entonces, después de tantas horas de angustia, su hijo había sido encontrado flotando en un río, además de que se dieron cuenta de que el dedo meñique de su manita izquierda había sido mutilado… ¡Cuánto debía haber sufrido su pequeño que de toda culpa era inocente!... Cada que se imaginaba el miedo que debió haber sentido su hijo se sentía impotente y frustrado por no haber podido hacer nada, estaba ansioso de venganza y de hacer pagar a Masato Sanjoi por lo que le había hecho a su hijo, pero horas después de que se enteraran de la muerte del pequeño, se supo que Sanjoi había muerto al tratar de huir de la policía que lo perseguía para hacerlo pagar por su crimen… ¡Ojala que el desgraciado pagara en el averno si es que existía eso!_

_Sintió de pronto que alguien ponía una mano sobre su hombro y al voltear mir__ó a Makoto._

_-Motoki._

_-¡Cállate maldita prostituta, no quiero escuchar tu voz, tu tuviste la culpa de que Kishiro haya muerto!.- Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie._

_Motoki siempre evitaba el conflicto, nunca buscaba llegar a los golpes con nadie, impensable le era la idea de golpear a una mujer, pero entonces le metió una sonora bofetada a Makoto, provocando que cayera sentada al piso._

_-¿Qué te sucede Motoki?…¡No vuelvas a golpear a Makoto!.- Intervino __su amigo Darien, quien en ese momento se encontraba acompañándolos en su dolor._

_-Perdóname Motoki.- Suplicó Makoto llevándose la mano a la mejilla._

_-Motoki por favor, Mako no tiene la culpa de nada.- Dijo Rei, quien también estaba presente.- Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que ese demente hizo. Ella también está sufriendo._

_-Olvídate de que alguna vez te amé, olvídate de que existo Makoto, mañana mismo consigo a un abogado para que arregle nuestro divorcio.- Dijo Motoki limpiando sus lagrimas._

_-¡Estoy embarazada!- Dijo Makoto entonces._

_-Te revolcaste con Masato… ¿Cómo puedo saber yo que el hijo que esperas es mío? Cuando nazca el bebé lo comprobaremos con una prueba de ADN, mientras tanto no te quiero cerca de m.- Respondió Motoki con odio en su voz._

_-0-0-0-_

Makoto conducía por las solitarias calles de Tokio mientras haca un esfuerzo porque la lágrimas no le nublaran la vista. Las palabras de Motoki le hicieron sentir el dolor y la locura que de ella se apoderó cuando supo que su pequeño Kishiro había muerto. Motoki tenía razón, su desprecio, el castigo de no ver a Sayuri a diario y la culpa acompañándole era lo menos que merecía.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que entonces no se percató de que el semáforo había cambiado de verde a rojo y siguió avanzando, pero de pronto escuchó el sonido de metal contra metal chocando y el auto comenzó a girar sin que ella pudiera controlarlo. Cuando todo se había detenido, se dio cuenta de que el auto se había volteado, le era difícil salir por sí misma, pues todo su cuerpo dolía. Sintió como poco a poco perdía la conciencia, pero antes de desmayarse miró que una multitud de personas se aglomeraban alrededor del auto y escuchó el sonido de las sirenas de lo que debía ser la ambulancia acercándose.

-0-0-0-

Veinte minutos después de que Makoto se fuera, Motoki recibió una llamada del hospital donde trabajaba, supuso que tal vez lo llamarían porque se les hubiera presentado una emergencia, pero no le sorprendía, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, y desde estudiante supo que así sería su vida como médico. Desgraciadamente, la llamada del hospital no era para pedirle que acudiera como empleado, del otro lado de la línea escuchó la voz de su amigo Darien, quien le informó que Makoto había tenido un accidente de auto y que estaba muy grave.

Después de esa llamada, se sintió culpable por haber tratado mal a su ex mujer, se puso tan nervioso, que su esposa al enterarse de lo ocurrido se ofreció a conducir el auto para llevarlo al hospital. Durante los 15 minutos en que Reika condujo, el tiempo le pareció eterno para llegar al encuentro su amada. Hizo un esfuerzo por tratar de mostrarse tranquilo, pues Sayuri los acompañaba, pero hasta la pequeña notó que algo no andaba bien, pues le preguntó si se sentía mal.

Al llegar al hospital, Motoki miró en la sala de espera a los padres, a la hermana de Makoto, y a Rei que se encontraba sentada con sus gemelas de la edad de Sayuri a cada lado. Su hija al verlas se acercó a las hijas de Rei y ajena a todo lo que sucedía comenzó a platicar mientras que Motoki, al ser parte del personal médico se le facilitó entrar al área de emergencias donde se encontraba Makoto.

Motoki estaba acostumbrado a ver todo tipo de cosas en el hospital, pacientes en etapa terminal, heridos, personas que tras un accidente automovilístico quedaban en muy mal estado, ya nada podía sorprenderle, pero cuando entró al cuarto donde se encontraba su ex mujer y la miró con profundas heridas en su cuerpo y con aquellos aparatos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no ponerse a llorar, para bien o para mal, su profesión no le permitía poderse engañar así mismo y entendió que tenía que estar preparado para lo peor.

Los ojos de Makoto entonces se abrieron y ella esbozó una sonrisa.

Motoki…viniste.- Susurró Makoto.- Quería verte antes de morir.

-¡No digas eso mi amor!- Se acercó Motoki a la camilla, tomando su manos y sonriéndole.-Pronto vas a estar bien.

-Motoki, no me mientas y no te mientas a ti tampoco, tú eres medico y lo sabes, además yo siento que no resistiré más.- Respondió Makoto.- Por favor cuida mucho a Sayuri y no le digas que por mi culpa murió Kishiro… y por favor, tú perdóname.

Ante lo que parecía una despedida, Motoki sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por seguir aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía.

-No me pidas perdón, mi amor, soy yo quien tiene que pedirte perdón.- Dijo Motoki, que se inclinó para besar la frente de su ex mujer.- Tú estarás bien y entonces cuando salgas de aquí de nuevo estaremos juntos, ya no te voy a dejar ir ni te voy a reprochar nada… Recuerda que le prometiste a nuestra hija hacerle un pastel de chocolate.

Al escuchar el nombre de su hija, salieron las lágrimas de los ojos de Makoto. Presentía que nunca más volvería a verla y que se iría con el recuerdo de su hija reprochándole sentir poco amor por ella.

-Sé que lo prometí, pero yo ya no puedo más… por favor dile que la quiero mucho, háblale bien de mí y cuídala mucho… Motoki, quiero que sepas que adoro a nuestros hijos… que tú fuiste y serás por toda la eternidad el amor de mi vida. Te amo.

Motoki acercó su rostro al de ella mientras acariciaba sus cabellos castaños.

-Lo sé mi amor, perdón por haber sido siempre tan idiota y no saber cuidarte… pero te prometo que cuando te recuperes viviré para hacerte feliz…¿Quieres ver a Sayuri?…Puedo mandar traerla.

Makoto negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Mi niña… no quiero que me recuerde así, en la cama de un hospital, quiero que me recuerde cómo fui en vida.- Dijo Makoto con dificultad, como si le costara trabajo hablar.- ¿Podrías decirme que me amas y darme un beso?…Quiero llevarme tu recuerdo hasta la muerte.

-Sabes que te amo tonta.- Dijo Motoki, sin poder controlar las traicioneras lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos.- Te he amado siempre, desde aquel día que te miré en la casa de Darien, cuando estabas sola y aburrida porque Rei se había ido a bailar con él… Tú has sido mi único amor, la mujer de mi vida.

Motoki acercó sus labios a los de Makoto y la besó suavemente, sintiendo el exquisito dulzor de su boca mientras entrelazaban sus manos; ella le correspondió con tanto amor como la primera vez que probó sus labios, pero entonces, de un momento a otro, sintió como ella exhalaba en su boca su último aliento de vida. Al separarse de ella miró una sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro, pero él no quería creer lo que estaba sucediendo y comenzó a sacudirla de los hombros suplicándole a su cuerpo inerte que abriera los ojos.

-¡Mako!…¡Mako!…Despierta por favor, no puedes dejarme así… ¡Mi amor despierta!

Trató inútilmente de reunírmela, pero cuando miró que sus esfuerzos médicos eran imposibles se dio por vencida, y llorando desconsoladamente abrazó su cuerpo pidiéndole perdón y diciéndole que la amaba. Pronto entraron en la habitación, su esposa y otro médico seguidos de dos enfermeros que inútilmente trataban de separarlo del cadáver del amor de su vida sin éxito alguno.

-Motoki, ella ya ha fallecido.- Dijo Reika poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su marido

-¡Déjame, lárgate!... Nadie me va a separar de ella.- Dijo Motoki logrando conmover a todos los presentes.

Reika salió entonces de la habitación llorando amargamente, a Makoto sólo la había visto en fotografías que su marido celosamente ocultaba de ella y guardaba como si fueran valiosos tesoros, muchas veces sentía odiarla al ver que sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes para borrar el amor que su marido aún sentía por ella, pero entonces, al morir Makoto, se dio cuenta de que ni ella ni ninguna mujer podrían lograr que él algún día la sacara de su corazón.

**Dos días después…**

Había pasado más de media hora desde que el cuerpo de Makoto fuera sepultado, en el mismo cementerio sintoísta donde descansaban los restos de Kishiro y justo a su lado. Motoki había querido ocultarle la verdad a su hija, pero Rei le había dicho que era mejor saberlo, pues pronto iba a comenzar a hacer sus propias deducciones de porque mamá ya no le hablaba por teléfono ni la llevaba a pasear los fines de semana.

Quienes acompañaron en su dolor a Motoki ya se habían retirado, incluso también los Kino ya se habían ido, no quedaba nadie más en el cementerio, salvo Darien y Rei, quien en ese momento tenía a Sayuri en brazos y le hablaba cariñosamente a la pequeña diciéndole que ahora su madre era un ángel que cuidaba de ella.

"_Te amo, Makoto, nunca te voy a olvidar"-_ Dijo Motoki en silencio, deseando que en cualquier lugar donde ahora estuviera su ex esposa, escuchara sus pensamientos.

-¡Otou-san, por favor, no me dejes tu también!…¡Quiero que Okka-san vuelva, quiero verla otra vez!.- Dijo Sayuri acercándose a su padre.

Al ver los ojitos llenos de lágrimas de su hija, Motoki la estrechó entre sus brazos y ella comenzó a sollozar de manera inconsolable.

-Te prometo que yo cuidare de ti princesa, no me voy a ir nunca de tu lado.- Prometió Motoki.

Si por él fuera, en ese momento acabaría con su vida para reunirse en el otro mundo con su amada, pero por su pequeña princesa, que era fruto del amor que siempre sentiría por Makoto, él tenía que seguir viviendo, y así lo haría, a partir de ese día le dedicaría cada uno de sus días a su princesita, le hablaría de lo dulce que era su madre y con ello cumpliría la última voluntad de Makoto… pues quizá ella lo hubiera perdonado por sus errores, pero él así mismo, sabía que jamás se perdonaría por haber aparecido en su vida, por amarla cuando aún eran unos jovencitos inmaduros y por haberla dejado embarazada.

Tal vez entonces, si él no se hubiera aferrado a ese amor que los Kino prohibían, ella ahora estaría viva, pero desgraciadamente el pasado era algo que no se podía cambiar.

Mientras tanto, desde lejos, Reika Nishimura observaba aquella escena llorando en silencio. Días atrás, antes de la muerte de Makoto, le habían ofrecido una transferencia al Hospital de Kyoto, la cual ella había rechazado porque no quería estar lejos de Motoki, pero ahora, después de lo ocurrido, se había dado cuenta de que no quería esa vida para ella. Sabía que aunque Makoto Kino hubiera muerto, ella siempre sería la dueña del corazón de su marido. Lo miró por última vez desde lejos y después subió a su auto, donde ya se encontraban sus maletas llenas con todo su equipaje para comenzar una nueva vida lejos de todo.

-0-0-0-

Cuando Motoki ya estaba más tranquilo, le pidió a Darien y Rei que se retiraran, prometiéndoles que estaría bien. Se quedó ahí un momento abrazando a su pequeña, frente a la tumba de su hijito y de su esposa, pero finalmente, antes de irse, en la tumba de ella dejó una rosa blanca y en el lugar donde descansaban los restos de Kishiro dejó un pequeño tren de juguete.

Después se puso de pie, y cargando a su pequeña en brazos, salió del cementerio, limpiándose las últimas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

_"Nunca te olvidaré, mi linda Mako, siempre me harás falta".- Dijo Motoki en silencio, reprimiendo un sollozo; sin embargo, de pronto sintió una corriente de aire rozar su rostro y le pareció escuchar un susurro en el aire:_

_ "Te amo, cuida de Sayuri"_

_Aunque quizá todo era parte de su imaginación que necesitaba escuchar la voz de su amada._

**Fin.**

**Supieran cuanto lloré al escribir este final, y ahora mismo en que lo he editado, siento que me acongojo al imaginarme el dolor de Motoki y Makotita, al pensar en el precio tan alto que tuvieron que pagar; ella por su infidelidad y él por su orgullo desmedido.**

**Sé que Motoki, el original, no tiene finta de ser chico agresivo o rencoroso, si por algo lo amo es porque es un chico adorable… pero creo que las circunstancias pondrían de los pelos y al borde de la locura a cualquiera.**

**Agradezco nuevamente a quienes con su review me apoyaron, a quienes me leyeron y a quienes en un futuro me leerán.**

**En fin, primer FanFic editado y vamos por más.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


End file.
